Jang Young Shil
Details *'Title:' 장영실 (蔣英實) / Jang Young Shil *'Also known as:' Jang Youngshil: The Greatest Scientist of Joseon *'Genre:' Daeha drama, historical *'Episodes:' 24 *'Broadcast network:' KBS1 *'Broadcast period:' 2016-Jan-02 to 2016-Mar-26 *'Air time:' Saturday & Sunday 21:40 *'Original Soundtrack:' Jang Young Shil OST Synopsis The drama is the first 'historic science' drama that has been produced in Korea. This drama depicts the successful life story of the scientist Jang Youngsil that contributed to the development and accomplishment of Joseon's science during the 15th century. In particular, the drama emphasizes his accomplishment through showing the restrictions and difficulties he experienced due to his social class as a slave. Moreover, the drama aims to depict Jang Youngsil as the role model of 'Korea's youth of the 21st century' through displaying his scientific accomplishments. --KBS World User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Song Il Gook as Jang Young Shil **Jung Yoon Suk as young Jang Young Shil *Kim Young Chul as King Taejong *Kim Sang Kyung as King Sejong **Hong Hyun Taek as Lee Do / Grand Prince Choong Nyung (young Sejong) *Park Sun Young as Princess So Hyun **Yoon Shi Young (윤시영) as young Princess So Hyun ;Royal Family *Kim Ki Hyun as King Taejo (cameo) *Lee Byung Wook as Grand Prince Yangnyeong *Go Young Bin as King Sejo ;Other Nobles *Kim Do Hyun as Lee Chun *Son Byung Ho as Ha Yun *Jung Han Yong as Hwang Hui *Kim Byung Gi as Maeng Sa Sung *Lee Young Suk as Jo Mal Saeng *Han Ki Joong (한기중) as Heo Jo *Kim Hyo Won as Jung Cho *Kang Shin Goo (강신구) as Jung Heum Ji *Jung Ui Kap as Jung In Ji *Park Seung Kyu (박승규) as Park Eun *Hwang Yi Gun (황이건) as Kim Goo Nam ;Seoungwan People *Lee Byung Hoon as Lee Soon Ji *Seo Hyun Chul as Choi Bok *Im Hyuk as Yoo Taek Sang *Kang Ji Hoo as Sung Sa Gook *Min Joon Hyun as Jun Bae Chun *Lee Hak Won (이학원) as Ji Gyung Chan ;Dongnaehyeon People *Lee Ji Hoon as Jang Hee Je *Kim Myung Soo as Jang Sung Hwi *Kim Ae Ran as Eun Wol *Son Ho Gyun as Kang Gi Bae *Kang Sung Jin as Suk Goo *Kim Dae Jong (김대종) as Kim Hak Joo ;Hanyang People *Yoon Ah Reum (윤아름) as Eul Sun *??? as Oh Goo San *Lee Gun as Han Nae Gwan *Kim Mi Ra as Uhm Sang Goong ;Ming Dynasty People *Im Dong Jin as Joo Tae Kang *Park Gyu Ri as Joo Boo Ryung ;Others *Kwak Min Ho (곽민호) as Go Gil Soo *Im Chul Hyung (임철형) as Yoon Bong *Jang Kwang as Jo Kwang *Ahn Shin Woo as Choi Man Ri *Park Dae Kyu *Kim Min Gyu ;Cameos and special appearances *Nam Il Woo as Jang Sung Bae *Yeo Hoe Hyun as Na Ki Soon Production Credits *'Chief Producer:' Kim Hyung Il *'Producer:' Kim Sang Hwi *'Director:' Kim Young Jo *'Assistant Director:' Song Min Yup *'Screenwriter:' Lee Myung Hee, Ma Chang Joon (마창준) Recognitions 2016 KBS Drama Awards: *Excellence Actor in Mid-Length Drama (Song Il Gook) *Best Young Actor Award (Jung Yoon Suk) Episode Ratings See Jang Young Sil/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2016 Category:KBS Category:Historical